What Could Have Been
by Sexy Brunette Zombie Killer
Summary: A drabble from Zoeys point of view on Ellis and what could have been. For all those EllisxZoey fans who know whats up!


**I was reading a fan fiction on here and I'm not one to rage about things…. Okay well maybe I am. I totally support the absolutely CANON pairing of ElissxZoey. I found a fic of EllisxOC. Now I don't mind those but I DO mind when someone portrays Zoey as a bitch just so theres an excuse to not have Ellis like her. Seeing someone describe events where their OC is being all emo and makes Zoey act like that pretty girl that will hurt others to get the guy is annoying. It just breaks my heart! Anyways I wish it would just stay canon because that pairing is adorable… Enjoy this totally CANON piece of work/drabble thing!**

**Reccomended Songs:**

**Wish You Were Here - Rasputina**

**Save Me Some Sugar - Midnight Riders**

**Fragile - Kerli**

It was perfect. A perfect plan, nothing would change. We would hide out in the Keys just like Bill wanted. Everything would go according to plan. _Everything._

Until they showed up.

Until _he _showed up.

When he got out of that stock car-did I mention it was _the _Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?- well, its cliché but my eyes locked right on him. And not just because he was built, which damn it he was! But that he had a different demeanor than the others. He was really worried about that car, one things for sure. I had to admit I found his thick southern accent pretty damn sexy. Him and his friends needed someone to lower the bridge so they could get the car across and leave. It was no problem for us, our boat was already on the side so we were just waiting for Louis to regain some strength. If it wasn't we wouldn't do it, not after…. Well not after what happened.

They agreed to go around and soon we were listening to the far off sound of gunfire and many other noises. Once I even heard the loud screech of a witch, causing my stomach to clench in fear that someone may have been seriously injured. I checked the magazine of each of my pistols, just for something to do. Francis kept looking at me like he wanted to say something. But there was nothing to say.

When I heard Ellis' voice I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Butterflies in my stomach. That wasn't something Id experienced since the beginning of High School. He was there and I was talking to him, and as I did I became more enamored with him. But then he was running towards the generator and finding gas. As infected after infected ran after him I put more and more bullets in their heads. I felt protective of him, I really did. I decided it was a good idea to give them anything they could use to survive: Pills, Molotov's, Ammo, anything to help and make sure they lived. To make sure I didn't have to watch Ellis die. I knew that if I saw that it would be the straw to break the camels back. I found myself leaning over the railing half the time just to lodge bullets in the infected disgusting bodies. To do anything I could.

But as the bridge began to raise my stomach went in the opposite direction. He was leaving. Ellis was _leaving_. I watched the other three run ahead of him as he gave me this look. Like, maybe he was just as torn as I was. I wanted him to run back into the building and tear down the barricade. I myself was contemplating jumping off the scaffolding I was on. It wasn't too far of a drop and he could catch me I knew it! He could do t. I could-

And he was leaving.

I called out to him. My second thoughts a second too late. If I had been quicker, would it be different? Would I be with him instead of getting ready to get on a boat? Or would he be with me? Sailing off to a tropical paradise safe from the infected. All I could think of as he disappeared on that road was of what _could _have been and never will be.

**Aaaannnnnddd…. End! Ha! That was a little bit harder to write than I thought. But I enjoyed it. And now I want to cry because they never actually get together! But I want them to be soooo bad T.T Valve I will pay YOU to make it happen!**


End file.
